officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:BrackenClan. Part 20 ~ Nine Lives and A New Era./@comment-99.248.102.185-20120406235613/@comment-99.244.196.165-20120407004003
Foxkit rolled over, onto her back, her narrow slit-like eyes staring up at the cave's roof. Sleep heavy in her eyes, and dreams fresh in her mind, she had no desire to leave the safety of her nest. She had no reason too. In the tales she had heard the elders tell, when she first visited their den, being a kit was the best part of your time in a Clan. Free of all responsibility, you could play the day away. Then they'd sigh and a sad smiling expression would touch their eyes and they'd ramble on about how they wish they were her age again. Foxkit didn't understand why. To her new eyes, being a kit was the most boring rank in the whole of BrackenClan. You had no responsibilities, granted, but no one let you enjoy your freedom. You were babied, and everyone treated you like you knew no better. Hearing an exprienced warrior speak to a kit is like hearing someone talk to an idiot. And Foxkit was no one's idiot. The oldest in her age group, the three moon old prided herself on her maturity and bravery. As her gossipy mother would proudly tell any cat who listened, her kit survived through one of the hardest BareLeafs that any cat ever exprienced. This was both true, and untrue. Yes, Foxkit had been through a difficult first quarter-moon, but it wasn't the hardest BrackenClan had ever faced. Given the clan's extensive history, there was bound to be hundreds of times more difficult. Ambersky never liked to talk to either of her kits about that time. Every time it was mentioned, the topic was immediately closed with an optimistic "But that's all behind us now" from her mother. It annoyed the kit to no end. A pur interrupted her thoughts. "Thinking again?" her mother asked softly, so as not to wake Briarkit, sleeping in the nest beside Foxkit. The queen knew of her daughter's night time musings and often tried to weasel the information out of her. "Yeah." she sighed. "It's okay, mom. I was planning on going out to play anyway." "Anything you want to talk about?" "No, I'm okay." "I just want to be sure." Foxkit nodded and walked out into the day. The hot sunlight of NewLeaf (it's currently NewLeaf, right?) stung her eyes, sending white patches across her vision. Through the haze, she could make out the shapes of kits, frolicing in the beautiful weather. Two apprentices sat by the mouth of a neighbouring cave, mewing baby talk towards the kits there. Foxkit turned away and rolled her eyes. This is what she meant by babying. She looks for something to distract herself. Finally, she spies a group of kits running and playing. A game of Mouse and Warrior. One of Foxkit's favourites. She happily bounded over to the others, calling to get their attention. "Hey!" she meows as she gets within their range. She's huffing and puffing from all the running she did. "Got...room for one more..?" she asks.